


When the Alpha's Away

by wafflesmakebabies



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Beta Isaac, Blow Jobs, Bottom Isaac, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Facials, Gay Sex, Human Stiles Stilinski, Living room sex, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Submissive Isaac, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Derek Hale, alpha voice, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 19:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10860561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflesmakebabies/pseuds/wafflesmakebabies
Summary: “Well now that I've successfully ruined your phone sex, I think it's time for me to skidaddle,” Isaac said happily, standing and stretching his arms over his head.“Actually Isaac, I think you should sit down and not go anywhere.”The werewolf dropped like a sack of potatoes, a surprised gasp falling from his lips. “W-what the hell-!”“Only speak when spoken to,” Derek snarled, and Isaac's mouth shut so fast his teeth clicked.





	When the Alpha's Away

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I have no idea where this came from. 
> 
> Part of me is ashamed, but there's a bigger part of me that feels the need to provide the world with male on male love drowning it out.
> 
> I tagged this as slightly dubcon, because Derek used his alpha voice, but make no mistake that Isaac wanted it. Like hella. 
> 
> But I feel like I didn't get a lot, so if you're reading this and you see that I didn't tag something, please let me know is I can fix it! I like my tags to be in their proper places.

It had been just another ordinary evening for Stiles (or, you know, as normal as it can be running around with a pack of damn werewolves), lounging around in the living room, half paying attention to the music pouring out of the computer at Derek's house while he wrote up another college scholarship paper.

 

Where was Derek, one might ask?

 

Fuck if he knew, but he also couldn't be asked to care, since this paper was due at midnight.

 

So he had lagged on the paper a little bit. No one needed to know that.

 

“Running behind on your college essay huh?” an amused voice said behind him.

 

He nearly jumped out of his skin, the poptart he was halfheartedly munching on damn near killing him.

 

“Goddamit, Isaac, don't do that!” he yelled out, placing his snack on the plate next to him and glaring at the younger werewolf.

 

Isaac grinned, his pale blue eyes twinkling mischievously. “You didn't answer my question.”

 

Stiles pouted, pushing his hair behind his ear as he glared up at the other. “Shut up. No one asked you.”

 

The grin softened into a small smile as the other took the seat next to him. “Maybe I can help you out. What are you writing about?”

 

“What my name would be as an acronym, what it would mean, and how it would reflect my inner strengths and personality,” he replied in a strong tone, silently daring the other to make judgments. 

 

Isaac frowned, glancing at the computer and then back at Stiles. “I have no idea how to respond to that. But I can still help. Maybe I can write the essay while you talk out loud for me. That way you have a break from sitting in front of the computer, but still get work done. Not to mention that with werewolf speed I can type a hundred times faster than you can. I can probably keep up with your wayward thoughts as well.”

 

“No one can keep up with my wayward thoughts.”

 

“The offer stands.” 

 

“Isaac, my knight in glossy fur,” Stiles sighed, wiping away a fake tear.

 

“Or i can leave you here to finish it on your own,” the blonde deadpanned.

“Isaac, buddy, have I ever told you how much I admire the fact that you never leave a friend in need?” Stiles replied almost immediately, batting his eyes coyly

 

“Stop doing that.”

 

“I will not.”

_____

 

Two and a half hours later, and Stiles has to admit that letting Isaac type his paper for him was awesome. What the smaller wolf had done in two hours Stiles would have done in five. Not to mention that he could freely roam the house to make food and use the bathroom when he needed to, werewolf hearing kicking in and allowing Stiles to keep talking despite him not being in Isaac's sight. 

 

“I can't believe you wrote five whole pages in two hours,” he was saying now, staring at his finished essay in awe as he handed Isaac a soda.

 

The male shrugged, popping the tab. “It's really nothing. I told you it would be much easier. Although you might want to go through it and proof read. I'm pretty sure some of this things in that paper shouldn't be there.”

 

“Nah. All that stuff is the real me. And also I only have like ten minutes to send it in so there's no time. Move, I gotta email it.”

 

The brunet shrugged and moved away, letting Stiles email his essay while he went to the bathroom.

 

By the time he came back, Stiles was finished sending it off and was in the process of finishing his Dr. Pepper.

 

“If they don't let you in, its because you're paper is the very definition of a complete spaz. I just want you to know that.”

 

Stiles laughed and was about to respond when his cellphone rang shrilly ( **_We! Are the Crystal Gems_ ** !) on the table.

 

“Seriously?”

 

“What?” he asked defensively, grabbing it and swiping the screen to answer the call. “ _ Steven Universe _ is a perfectly acceptable show, and ringtone.”

 

“That show is for preteens and people who smoke an insane amount of weed,” Derek's low, rumbly voice said over the phone, amusement leaking into his words.

 

“Shut up! And where are you, Sourwolf?”

 

“Ohio.”

 

Isaac choked on the soda he just inhaled while Stiles squawked indignantly. 

 

“What the hell are you doing in Ohio??”

 

“Right now? Laying down in a motel room bed somewhere. What about you?”

 

Stiles almost threw his phone across the room while in the background Isaac snickered. “I meant what are you  _ doing _ in Ohio? What is your purpose for being there?”

 

“Ohio sells something here that I want, and it won't ship to California for some reason. So I had to come here and get it. I’ve been running most of the day.”

 

“What are you trying to buy?” he asked immediately. 

 

“Something important for our sex life, that you've been wanting for a long time.”

 

Stiles gasped, bouncing in his chair excitedly. “No way! Are you sure it's the right one?”

 

“For the amount of money it costs, it damn well better be. And when I get home, we’re gonna play with it for a nice, long time.”

 

Stiles shuddered as a zing of desire slithered up and down his spine. “Oh yes, talk dirty to me.”

 

“ **_Boo!”_ **

 

The human jumped, a strangled scream falling from his throat as he almost fell out of the chair. “Fuck, Isaac!”

 

“That's not the name you should be screaming,” Derek drawled on the other end of the phone. 

 

He ignored the alpha for now, instead looking for something to hit the other male in the room over the back of the face with. “Why the  _ hell _ would you do that?”

 

“You seemed like you were spiraling into some pretty dirty phone sex, and I'm not prepared to put myself in that kind of situation,” he replied, his chin propped on his fist as he grinned. 

 

Derek snorted. “Oh, but when you and Scott get your rocks off in the middle of the night, I have to suffer quietly?”

 

“You and  _ who?” _

 

“Stiles, don't act like you don't know. Isaac and Scott have been fucking around together since that harpy thing went down,” Derek said factually.

 

Stiles was scandalized. “I absolutely did  _ not _ know, what the  _ fuck _ ?”

 

“Well now that I've successfully ruined your phone sex, I think it's time for me to skidaddle,” Isaac said happily, standing and stretching his arms over his head.

 

“Actually Isaac, I think you should  **_sit down and not go anywhere._ ** ”

 

The werewolf dropped like a sack of potatoes, a surprised gasp falling from his lips. “W-what the hell-!”

 

**_“Only speak when spoken to,”_ ** Derek snarled, and Isaac's mouth shut so fast his teeth clicked.

 

Stiles was equally shocked, literally unused to hearing Derek's Alpha Voice used on any of his wolves. Not even in life threatening situations. The Alpha Voice was a bedroom only thing nowadays, which is why he was instantly half hard in his sweats. He blushed when Isaac's  nostrils flared, obviously scenting the arousal pouring off him in waves.

 

“Whatcha doing, Derek?” he asked nervously, his fingers playing with the hem of his T-shirt while also subconsciously pulling it over his lap. 

 

Derek hummed over the phone, ignoring his question entirely. “Stiles where are you right now?”

 

“In the living room,” he replied somewhat hesitantly, his fingers brushing over his covered length repeatedly and most definitely without his consent.

 

“You didn't do your college essay did you?”

 

“Shut up!”

 

“Go and sit on the couch for me baby. Isaac,  **_stay until I say move.”_ **

 

The blonde wolf whimpered in the back of his throat, his nails digging into the chair beneath him as Stiles went and sat on the couch. 

 

“Okay, I’m here, big guy,” he said, glancing over the back of the couch at Isaac before settling down.

 

Derek growled low into the phone and Stills shuddered, the sound traveling down his spine and settling low in his belly. “Take your cock out for me, Stiles.”

 

The human flinched, more than a little aware of Isaac just behind him, even if they couldn't see each other. “Derek, Isaac is right t-.”

 

**_“Take out your cock, Stiles.”_ **

 

Both Stiles and Isaac whined loudly, the former of the two reaching down quickly to free himself and wrap a long-fingered hand around his cock, his body tensing at how good it felt. “Fuck, Derek…”

 

The wolf on the phone chuckled darkly before speaking again. “Isaac, tell Stiles what I’m doing. In detail, please.”

 

Stiles heard Isaac curse and speak up in a quivering tone. “He’s unzipping his jeans. Slow enough that you can't hear it over the phone, but fast enough that I can. And earlier I heard him undo his belt.”

 

**_“Good boy.”_ **

 

The blonde wolf choked on his spit, but Stiles moaned loud, his thumb lazily rubbing around the head in slow circles that sent tingling pleasure up and down his spine. 

 

“What do you think I’m doing now, Isaac?” Derek asked almost nonchalantly. 

 

“Getting lube?” the beta wolf squeaked out. “I-I heard a drawer open.”

 

**_“Very good. Such a smart boy for your Alpha.”_ **

 

Isaac hissed softly, but Stiles’ moan steamrolled right over that. “Shit, Derek…”

 

“I bet you're so wet right now, aren't you, Stiles?” Derek asked.

 

“Y-yeah,” he panted softly, looking down to where his precum was glistening on his fingers. 

 

“Bet you need me in between your legs, don't you, baby boy? Need me to lick up all that sticky goodness? Get my mouth on you?”

 

Stiles groaned loudly, his body arching up towards his hand as his arousal flared hotter. “Fuck yeah, Derek.”

 

Isaac made some kind of indistinguishable noise behind him, which Derek chose to address.

 

“I know what you're going through, Isaac,” the alpha said with false sympathy. “Having to sit and listen to someone else have fun on the phone when you can't even touch yourself? Its torture, isn't it? Having them  _ so close _ and yet you can't do anything about it but sit there and smell and hear everything? Its torture.”

 

Both males moaned loudly.

 

**_“Isaac, come and sit in front of Stiles.”_ **

 

Stiles gasped, his hand clenching tight around his length as between one second and the next he had a needy, panting werewolf sitting almost between his legs.

 

“Since I've had to endure many a night of listening to you get your rocks off with Scott, i figured I would put you under the pressure of what all those nights felt like in one. That's why you're gonna **_sit_** **_there_** while I talk Stiles to a mindblowing orgasm, and then you're going to **_let him cum all over your pretty face.”_**

 

Stiles made some kind of noise, but for the life of him he couldn't tell you what kind it was. 

 

“Stay with me, Stiles,” Derek growled into the phone softly, and the human could hear the slick sound of his hand on his cock. 

 

“Derek,” he whimpered, looking down at Isaac between his legs. “Fuck Derek, he looks so goddamn pretty.”

 

And indeed Isaac did. He was sitting there on his knees in jeans and a T-shirt, his jacket thrown off sometime in the middle of writing Stiles’s essay. His nipples were hard little peaks against the fabric of the shirt, and his cock was straining against his jeans, looking so painful that Stiles wanted nothing more that to take him into his mouth and suck. His hands were in tight fists that pressed against his knees, slightly clawed fingers digging into his palms. His face was a whole other force to be reckoned with. Pupils blown wide with lust so that barely a ring of hazel was seen. His lips red and shiny from how he was constantly biting them, or licking them, the way he was doing now. And his hair was still in his perfect little bed head.

 

Stiles wanted to ruin him.

 

“Why don't you make him even prettier, and unload all over his face,” the alpha growled lowly, causing the blond on the floor to whine softly. “You like that idea, my pretty beta?” 

 

“Yes,” Isaac whispered softly, looking down at Stiles’ lap with barely restrained lust.

 

“God, Derek, keep talking,” Stiles panted, gathering the precum that had accumulated before wrapping a tight fist around himself and stroking quickly. 

 

The wolf on the phone gave a strained laugh, the sounds of his own masturbation getting louder over the phone. “Fuck Stiles, you always cum so quick when you're overly aroused. Its sexy as hell, I swear.”

 

The human grunted softly in acknowledgment, his brown eyes locked on Isaac, who was panting softly as he watched his hand move up and down. “Shit, Derek, Isaac looks so ready for it, it's killing me. I'm gonna cum soon.”

 

“Do it,” the wolf moaned out. “Cum all over that pretty face. C'mon, baby, cum nice and loud for your alpha.”

 

Stiles let out a high pitched cry, his hips snapping upward as he shot his load, several hot, thick stripes landing across the face of the boy in front of him, causing him to whine high and loud in his throat.

 

“Ooh, poor Isaac,” Stiles heard distantly, his brain not yet firing on all cylinders yet. “I bet you're desperate to come now aren't you?”

 

“Yes, Alpha, please!”

 

Stiles looked down, hissing softly from oversensitivity as his cock tried to twitch into hardness once more. The blond wolf looked so  _ nice _ covered in him cum. It streaked his face up, crisscrossing over his cheeks and nose and even glimmering in his hair. It seems that at one point it also painted his chin and lips, but based on the sheen of spit that Stiles could see, he had licked it away.

 

“Jesus, Derek, you should see him,” he mumbled, not even bothering to raise his voice anymore that necessary. “He’s marked up so pretty...looks nice and used. Although he seems to have licked some of it up while I was preoccupied.”

 

“Oh, well that just won't do,” Derek tsked softly. “I don't remember telling you to clean up after him, Isaac. Naughty beta wolf.” Isaac whined. “No, no. It's already happened, so you're just gonna have to take your punishment like a good boy.”

 

“What's his punishment gonna be?” Stiles interrupted curiously.

 

“You're gonna suck his dick,” Derek replied matter of factly. 

 

Isaac gasped softly.

 

“That doesn't sound like much of a punishment to me, babe,” the human said in amusement. 

 

His wolf chuckled softly. “Sure, it is. Or at least it will be, since he's not allowed to cum.”

 

“It looks like he might cum just from exposing himself to the air.”

 

“Then he’s gonna have to work hard to not do that. Isn't that right, Isaac?” 

 

“Yes, Alpha,” the other wolf whispered needily, licking his lips quickly.

 

“Up on the couch, baby. Let Stiles make you feel good.”

 

The male scrambled to obey, settling back on the couch and spreading his thighs wide in acceptance. 

 

Stiles cooed gently, pressing the heel of his hand against Isaac's erection just to hear him yelp. “Aw, babe, he's so obedient and eager. Can't he just cum? He's already waited.”

 

Derek hummed thoughtfully as he rolled his balls with one hand, listening the the frankly pitiful noises that Isaac was making on the other end of the phone. “I dunno...do you really think he deserves it, baby?”

 

Stiles hummed in confirmation, leaning forward to lick a long, hot stripe up the other's exposed neck. “C'mon babe. He's gonna blow his load as soon as I get my mouth around him, I can feel it. Let's let him off with a warning this time, okay?”

 

The Alpha sighed loudly. “Alright. But just this one time, okay, Isaac? Next time I won't be so nice.”

 

Isaac nodded frantically, his heart pounding in his chest as he panted harshly. “Yes, Alpha. Thank you, Alpha.”

 

Stiles clicked the speakerphone option on the cell, placing it on the couch cushions next to where Isaac was sitting before slithering to the floor between the wolf’s quivering thighs. “I’m gonna start now, okay babe?”

 

“Go ahead. But do me a favor and make it real sloppy. I’m not there to see, so make it good for me.”

 

“Of course,” he agreed, undoing Isaac's pants and tugging at them until they pooled around his ankles. “Anything for you, Der-Bear.”

 

Isaac whimpered loudly as his cock was exposed, twitching and pearling up with precum at the tip. His erection was long, and thick, the vein along the underside pulsing blood through it, turning it a very attractive shade of red with a nice, pink tip.

 

“Ooooh, what a pretty cock you have,” Stiles groaned softly, wrapping a hard around it. The beta wolf arched up immediately, throwing his head back with a sharp cry as he frantically fought back the abrupt sensation of  _ toomuchtoomuch _ curling tight in his abdomen.

 

The human gave him no time to catch his breath, sucking him deep into his throat instantly and creating a suction that caused Isaac's claws to rip through the upholstery with little to no effort at all.

 

_ “Fuck!” _

 

“Such a potty mouth my beta has on him,” Stiles heard Derek growl deeply, followed by the sounds of his slick hand quickly moving up and down his erection. “Go ahead, Isaac, speak up. Tell me all about it.”

 

Immediately, the room began to fill with moans and cries and barely strung together sentences, Isaac's hips beginning to buck without his consent as he babbled.

 

“Oh fuck, oh fuck,” he wheezed, just barely stopping himself from digging a clawed hand into the human's hair to anchor him. “So fucking tight, so warm, oh fuck Stiles please please  _ please _ make me cum,  _ fuck!” _

 

Derek was listening on the other side, panting harshly as he worked his cock roughly. The sloppy sounds that Stiles was making, plus the sound of Isaac's constant rambling was pushing him towards release at a rapid pace. “Fuck yes, Isaac, take what you need, that's a good boy.”

 

The male whined high in his throat, looking down to watch his cock disappear between the pink lips stretched around him. “Oh fuck, Derek, his mouth look so fucking stretched around my dick, holy fuck, and there's so much spit, he’s not even trying to stop it, shit Stiles, you're so fucking good, holy hell, please don't stop, wanna cum down your throat so badly-”

 

Stiles cut him off, deepthroating his cock with an ease that pushed him quickly and effectively over the edge, his head snapping back as a loud howl of completion was seemingly ripped from his very core. Derek followed seconds after, his own howl mingling with Isaac's as they both emptied themselves, Derek into his hand, and Isaac directly down Stiles’ throat. Stiles moaned weakly while he swallowed down Isaac's load as a second orgasm washed over him, courtesy of the hand that he had been using to stroke himself ever since the beta wolf's cock had entered his mouth, which he now let slip away to flop limply against its owner's stomach.

 

For a few moments there was only silence, save for the ragged breathing of the three males. But finally, Stiles broke the silence.

 

“Jesus.”

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! 
> 
> Lord, I'm going to hell in a hand basket...
> 
> If you've read this and you saw that I didn't tag something, please let me know is I can fix it! I like my tags to be in their proper places.
> 
> Kudos are nice, but comments are better, so take the time to leave a nice word or two in the box below! Love ya!
> 
> -Waffles


End file.
